The Untold Tales of Lady Coruwen
by Princess-Of-Hounds
Summary: Coruwen's adventures with the dwarves came along rather quickly, and not everything was documented. Delve into the untold tales of Lady Coruwen, and her adventures with the Company of Thorin, The Elves of Mirkwood, Istari Wizards, and a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome readerlings, to a series of little short chapters that people have requested, or myself, want to write about. If you are new, welcome, but i warn you none of this will make sense unless you go read _A Marchwarden's Daughter_. If you guys are returners, welcome back. **

**Onward with the Story... **

* * *

**_-Requested By 3insteinComplex- _**

"_Your heart is free, have the courage to follow it."-Braveheart_

Coruwen sat in the main hall of Erebor tossing pieces of rubble across the room that all landed in a soft plink. Her blue eyes were derived of emotion as she tossed a rock into another and it went skidding across the floor. A gust of wind passed through the halls and pricked the skin on her legs. She was bored… She had escaped Legolas for a spell using Faenaur to climb the slopes of Erebor.

_This is getting ridiculous… Where did they go? _

Her hands picked up the hem of her laurel green dress as she stood to dust off herself. Coruwen had done as she was told, and that was to stay in the main hall. However, staying in the main hall was getting to be bothersome since Thorin and Balin left about an hour ago. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she poked her head out of the hall.

Nothing, just the sound of wind whistling through the stone halls.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her. Coruwen felt her heart jump as she whirled around to face Thorin. A smirk creased his face when he saw her panicked state. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a bit," Coruwen replied, calming her beating heart. "Where did you run off too?"

Thorin motioned for her to follow him further into the hall where he had been resting as of the past few days. The sound of his heavy footfalls drowned out the whistling wind and the beating of her own heart. He sat upon a bench and she saw beside him, taking in his sapphire eyes flicking around. They weren't falling on her, and she decided he was worried.

"Thorin, what is the matter?" Coruwen asked resting her hand upon his. He did not grip her hand, nor did he look at her. She tipped her head forward so she could meet his eyes. "Tell me, love."

"You can sense I am worried, and you know what is wrong," Thorin said. She tilted her head to the side, making the tips of her gold hair grace his hand. He was right; she could sense his worry for she knew him well enough now. "I do not wish to burden you with my thoughts."

Coruwen shook her head at his refusal. "You're awfully stubborn, but I will not judge you." She took the side of his face with one hand, forcing their gazes to meet. "I love you, and if you tell me your worries, maybe it will lighten your heavy heart a bit."

Thorin took her hand in his, running his thumb across the back of it. She felt the roughness of his palm and fingers. He spoke after a few moments of silence. "The elves of Mirkwood sit at the base of my mountain. I fear I may lose that which I have sought after for generations. Balin and I thought of possible ideas, but none of them seemed to have worked and I-,"

Coruwen heard his voice hitch up, like he was lost for words. "Let it be, my love. The elf host has not decided to move, nor has the Men of Esgaroth. You have a few days left at best." She soothed. She felt his hand grip hers tighter and she sighed. "You will think of something… I know little to nothing of what Thranduil plans."

"You aren't helping…"

"Thorin, I am trying to help you. You are working yourself into a rut," His eyes narrowed up at her. "Glare at me if you will, but I am trying my hardest. Honest."

She felt his forehead rest on her shoulder, his dark hair shielding him from her view. Her heart tightened at her own words. "You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're right. I am working myself into a rut, and I shouldn't worry so much." His gaze rose to her face and she felt his fingers brush against her cheek, reaching back to trace the back of her jaw. "I hold one thing in my life that I love in my hands."

Coruwen smiled at him as she touched foreheads with him. His hand traced her side to rest upon her waist. The bites from the warg luckily were on the other side of her, but she still felt her muscles retract when he touched her.

"My Golden Queen," He whispered. His fingers curled certain wavy strands of her gold hair and laid them to rest upon her shoulders. He kissed her lips sweetly and then rested his face in the hollow of her shoulder and neck. She felt his breath upon her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine. Her hands passed across his dark hair, and she found the strands that were graying from age.

_He is worn out. I can feel it in his heartbeat, and his breathing. _

"Love, get some rest," Coruwen said as she ran her fingers through his hair once more. Thorin pulled away from her, and gave her a small nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to make sure the boys are keeping watch."

She stood and felt his hands slip away from her side. She traversed through Erebor to the windows lining the top of the main gate. She could see everything from up here. The lit tents in the distance and the lingering embers of Esgaroth's burning were ever so prominent. Her gaze fell downward to the gate where she could see the blonde head of Fili bobbing up and down as he watched the horizon with his brother.

"What are you doing here, lass?" A voice inquired. The voice was wise, and she knew it well. Coruwen saw out of the corner of her eye, Balin standing in the archway with his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"Good Evening, Master Balin," Coruwen greeted as she faced him fully. His dark eyes watched intently, and slowly a smile came to his lips. "I'm watching the boys to make sure they do not run off."

Balin came to stand beside her and his gaze traveled down to Kili and Fili for a moment before flicking back up to her. "I see, and how did you escape Thorin?" Balin replied. Coruwen let out a small laugh of nervousness. "What'd you do, lass?"

"I told him I would return to him rather quickly. Mind you, a short spell in the world of elves is different than that of dwarves."

"Careful now, he might think you ran off or something."

The two laughed at the remark, and then Coruwen's smile fell. Thorin's current state of mind had been heavy on her heart. In fact, it was pulling on her heartstrings quite forcibly. Balin watched her intently for a moment, letting out a small hum.

"He is worrying himself into a rut, and I can do nothing." She said after a bit.

Balin rested his elbows on the railing, thoughts churning in his mind. "Do you want the honest truth to why he is so worried?"

Coruwen's eyes went wide with shock. She leaned against the railing, letting her hair be free to the wind's playful nature. It tossed it about, and the chill tickled her ears. "I-I would like that."

"Lass, you know all ready that Thorin cares a great deal for you," Balin's dark eyes met her sky blue ones, and she felt the air become heavy. Whatever the matter was that Balin spoke of; it was in dire need of explaining. "His worry does not grow because of battle. He has already crossed that bridge once or twice in his life, but I believe he fears losing something that he cannot bring back."

"And that would be?"

Balin smiled fondly at her. "That'd be you, lass. He could not bear to lose you, to anything or any_one_. I've known Thorin his whole life, and this is the first time that he has brooded over something for so long."

"Did he tell you this himself?"

"No," Balin let out a nervous chuckle. "I just guessed, honestly. When you were taken away by that warg he became a ghost of his former self for a bit. He would take his eyes off of the road where you had departed, and he would not move his gaze elsewhere."

Coruwen felt a pang of pain lance through her side, and then through her heart. Her mind began to doubt her own ability to keep herself safe.

"Moreover, when Faenaur took us to where you had last been seen I saw a side of him that I thought I'd never have to see." Coruwen saw Balin's gaze become grieving. "That side is one of someone who has been beaten, struck down by life's cruel demeanor. And he stayed with your horse for it was the one thing that you held close to yourself."

Coruwen felt tears blur her vision a bit, and slowly she choked out words. "Am I a burden to him?"

Balin caught the sorrow in her words and placed a hand on her upper back. "By Durin no…" His gaze became fond as he comforted her. "You are good for him, and I see no wrong in the love the two of you share. It brings out the best and worst of the two of you…"

She smiled in relief at his words, and the sadness faded. He continued to speak. "Many women have chased Thorin in his lifetime, but you are the first he has pursued. Lass, I want you to do one thing for me."

Coruwen flicked her gaze up to his, and gave him a nod. His hand removed itself from her back and it came to rest on her hand. The worn leather of his glove felt strange to her skin. The glove had been used to hold swords and the leather wound wear down upon itself; these gloves belonged to a swordsman.

"Keep him safe…" Balin whispered.

Coruwen felt the words drop into the cold winter air, and slowly she pieced together words. "I will do that, Master Balin." She replied.

"Good…"

Balin turned to walk back within Erebor, and Coruwen felt words burst from her mind and her lungs breathed life into them. "Balin, thank you."

Balin smiled over his shoulder at her, "Think nothing of it, Coruwen."

As she watched him disappear back into Erebor's halls she felt relief wash over her like a wave. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. The molten gold it possessed became soft with the moon's soft silver touch. Her heart lightened a great deal from Balin's words and it calmed her to know that someone cared. Her gaze fell on Kili and Fili below, who were sitting beside the other and appeared to talking.

Coruwen turned and walked back to the main hall where she found Thorin asleep. A soft smile came to her lips at the sight. Her hand stroked his face and from her touch, he cracked open one dark blue eye.

"There you are," Thorin murmured. Coruwen saw relief pass in his eyes as she curled close to him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Where'd you go?"

Coruwen playfully tugged on one of his braids. "I went to check up on the boys, nothing more." Coruwen replied. He let out a hum in response as he drifted off to sleep again. When she felt his breathing deepen and his heart rate slow, she placed a kiss on his cheek. It was light and feather like. "Sleep, love…"

A song passed through her mind as she let Thorin rest his head in her lap. Coruwen's fingers ran through his dark hair and would occasionally pass across his face. Almost inaudibly she sang the song that came to her mind.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you_

* * *

__**And I hope you liked that! If you guys want me to write one for you, please send me a PM I love them just as much as I love reviews. I will take in your words and spurt out chapters. It can be anyone in the world of the Hobbit. Until next time, and I would love to hear from you guys. **

**Please Review! **

_If anyone can guess where that song came from, major brownie points plus a shout out. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with one made up in my mind as I typed up 'Dragon Queen'... I am having a bought of writer's block with it right now, and it's kind of upsetting. So please, send me a review/ PM that tells me what you wanna see for next chapter in this story. I'd love to hear from you.

**AubreyOakenshield** and **3insteinComplex**, you guys win major brownie points and thus win a shout out in this chapter! Little sidenote, I was actually watching the movie when I wrote that chapter, and thus that song got used! :)

* * *

**Knowledge is Power **_  
_

_Any fool can know. The point is to understand. - Albert Einstein_

* * *

A loud bang came to the sound of Freya as she slept within Erebor. The dragoness raised her angular horse head and yawned big. A dragon like herself would only wake if there was trouble, and trouble is what it sounded like to her ears. A shout and many grumbles came forth from the halls outside of her own. The door slid open revealing Bilbo and a younger dwarf, but it was not the nephews of the son of Thrain. No, he had dusty brown hair and a long nose with intent filled eyes that were a shade darker than his hair. Freya smiled to herself when Bilbo ran into her paw and shouted his disapproval.

"Hello, little ones," Freya greeted as she watched the two with happiness blooming in her heart. She loved these dwarves and hobbit. Well, she loved MOST of them. One in particular made her scales curl… A certain king one would say, and after his act with her Elven Lady she wasn't too sure she could trust him anymore.

"F-Freya, you're awake!" Bilbo cried as he dusted himself off. Her nose came to nudge the small hobbit affectionately. Bilbo laughed at the contact and patted her snout with one tiny hand. "Sorry about the noise."

"Quite all right, little Bilbo. Now, who is this dashing young fellow? I have yet to meet this one," Freya laughed as she turned her gaze to the young dwarf, who jumped as she observed him with eager eyes.

"M-My name's Ori, your Ladyship," Ori said with a small quiver in his voice.

"Greetings, Young Ori," Freya replied nudging him with her snout. He yelped at her nudge and she chuckled deep within her chest. If she could smile fondly she would have at this dwarf. She quite liked the way he presented himself to her. "You need not be frightened. I shall not eat you."

"Well that's a good thing," Bilbo interjected.

Freya laughed heartily at the sound of hobbit's little quip. "Now, a question for the both of you. Is Lady Coruwen present? I heard she arrived, but I have not seen her yet."

"She's with Thorin right now," Ori said.

Freya's lips curled back in a snarl at the sound of Thorin's name. She despised that dwarf with every scale, claw, and tooth in her body. He was becoming a pain in her side. "Oh is she now?" She grumbled.

"You seem to not like Thorin very much…"

"I do not, Young Ori. He will be the bane of Coruwen. His love is no longer soft and kind to her; she remains oblivious to it."

Bilbo perched himself on Freya's broad paw and she felt her anger die down. "Coruwen knows how to handle Thorin, Lady Dragon. She does it quite often," Bilbo said with confidence. "Granted, I agree with you when you say Thorin has been acting rather strange lately. He isn't quite himself."

Freya let smoke free of her nostrils. "I'd say he lost his ever loving mind, but then again I'm just a fire breathing snake with wings."

Bilbo offered a hand so Ori could sit on her paw. The young lad seemed quite content around her, which was surprising since most of the younger dwarves didn't quite trust her. "Now don't you beat up on yourself, Freya. You're a queen and have the right to say whatever you please."

"I thank you for your trust in me, young hobbit."

"You're most welcome." Bilbo dangled his legs over the side of her paw. Freya observed Ori for a spell and found that he was reading a book whilst listening to Bilbo and her converse. Her eye lowered to his level and she read the tiny script on the pages.

"You read about my people?" Freya asked as she spied a picture of her father Ancalagon on the centerfold. Ori slammed his book shut in panic, swiveling his gaze upward to meet her one eye that watched him with mild curiosity. "Sorry for spying. A bad habit of mine."

Ori let a panicked laced breath. "Yes, you are quite interesting," Ori stated. He folded his hands in his lap, playing with the fringe of his knitted gloves. "But why are female dragons not spoken of in my books?"

Freya let a hum as she laid her head down in the pathway. "Females are quite docile as you can see from me. We aren't the ones who burn villages or steal dwarf kingdoms. Moreover we find pleasure in raising our young while the Males have their fun of pillaging and burning." She told him, and she saw that his eyes became trained on her. The dwarf's eyes were large with interest and she found it amusing to behold. "We protect our young and fight when necessary. This habit is seen with elves and their women. Dragoness' will fight, but only when provoked by a formidable foe."

"Huh, interesting," Ori muttered.

Freya nudged him and Bilbo. "If you ever need to know anything about dragons, feel free to ask, my little ones. She stated.

A loud curse rattled the halls of Erebor, and Freya snaked her head out of the Horde's door to see Thorin walking down the steps with anger practically radiating from him. Freya had decided that he was a dragon in another life; a big one in fact. He had the short temper and greed to make it so. Behind him was Coruwen, her gold hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung low on her back whilst the black dress she wore graced the steps as she chased after Thorin.

"Oh dear," Freya murmured. Ori and Bilbo came to her side to behold the sight. "What happened now?"

"Thorin, stop it!" Coruwen shouted. Freya had never heard the lady sound so angry in her short time of being with her. "Thranduil and Bard mean no harm towards you. They are trying to make amends, and by some stroke of bad luck you are taking this the wrong way!"

"Am I?" Thorin snapped back.

"Yes, you are. They are trying to retake that which Smaug stole from their people," Coruwen said, anger still growling in her voice. Freya placed her head down so Thorin could not get past her, but she felt Ori and Bilbo slink towards her stomach.

Thorin whirled on Coruwen, standing firm in his place. "What would you know of this?"

Coruwen's chest rose and fell in an attempt to soothe her anger. Freya watched from the doorway in case the Dwarf King decided to harm her. If he so much as moved toward her in that fashion he would be bitten and burned before he could blink.

"Bard told me himself that the Emeralds of Girion lie within the horde… Much of Dale's gold lies in there also," Coruwen told him. Her hands came to rest upon his shoulders, but he moved away from her touch quickly. "Let it go, please."

Thorin turned on his heel and approached Freya, who blinked at him in boredom. "Move snake." Thorin growled.

"Try again later," Freya replied innocently as she shut her eyes. She heard a growl escape Thorin and his hand came to rest upon her nose. "Not moving for you."

"Freya, move now."

"No," Coruwen's lighter footsteps came to her ears and she felt a small, slender hand rest upon her nose. "Not even for you, dear one."

"Thorin, come. Let us leave Freya alone," Coruwen muttered. The two left her alone, much to Thorin's displeasure. She knew what he hunted… He hunted that which the hobbit had taken in his search of the Horde at an earlier date.

"I don't think I could've handled that," Ori whispered.

Freya cracked open one amber eye, "My knowledge of your people has become quite handy in my years, little Ori. Let knowledge always be your strength rather than the power of your swing or dexterity. Because one day, you may not have brute strength and what will you left with?"

"Nothing…" Ori replied, placing his hand on her nose.

"Nothing… Nothing but your thoughts and time's wrath," Freya replied nudging him softly. "Do not forget that, my little ones."

Ori gave her a shy smile. "I won't, because words from a dragon's mouth are always true."

"Aye, that they are…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to hear from you! See you next time.

_Please Review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Silly Antics**

"Youth is a dream, a form of chemical madness." – F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

"Squirrel, this isn't a good idea." Fili whispered as he chased after Kili. The two had a crazy notion that if they could get Coruwen away from their uncle she'd go scouting with them. Mind you, neither one of them thought of the fact that she was is a dress, and Thorin would possibly skin them alive.

"Oh, shut it," Kili quipped as he slunk in the shadows. Coruwen and Thorin had fallen asleep roughly about two hours ago, and Balin told the brothers that they should go inside. Fili rolled his eyes at Kili as he slinked up beside Coruwen. Fili noticed that Thorin had a protective arm around her, and she was tucked beside him as if they were perfectly molded for the other. He found it rather cute to see, and Kili was going ruin it. Typical Kili, he thought.

"If you wake Thorin, and he's madder than Smaug. I am not saving you," Fili whispered as he leaned on a fallen pillar. Kili swatted the air as he poked Coruwen's shoulder. Her hand grabbed his and he held back a yelp.

"What are you doing, Kili?" Coruwen muttered as she turned her head to look at him. Now, Fili had never seen Coruwen look flustered before. Her blue eyes were dark; almost the tint of the ocean, and her face was blank.

"You wanna come exploring with us?" Kili whispered, trying to look cute for her. Fili found himself shaking his head at his brother's attempt to sucker her into this crazy idea. Her eyes flicked over to him and he gestured to Kili. It was _his_ idea after all.

"No," Coruwen replied flatly.

Kili shrunk to the ground, defeated. "But-,"

Coruwen's hand passed over his dark hair affectionately. As she moved around in Thorin's grip, Fili saw that he brought her closer to him. She let out a small groan as his grip tightened. "Maybe later…"

"Squirrel, drop it," Fili scolded as he walked up to Kili.

"Ok, fine." Kili grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Fili gripped his brother's collar and dragged him out of the hall and down a flight of stairs. "Damn it, I thought she would've left him."

Fili sighed. "Kili, have you not noticed that Uncle has been spread thinner than sheet metal? She's trying to get him to let things go right now before the Battle comes." Fili told him. "As much as I think we could help Uncle; Coruwen is his only comfort right now."

"Bret you Mom would slap him out of this freaky daze."

Fili let go of Kili's collar, and cocked a crooked grin. "Yeah, she would. Too bad she's so far away."

Kili nudged his brother's shoulder. "Eh, not so much if you really think about it. I mean, we are half way across Middle Earth, but that doesn't mean Mom is off in another world or anything."

The two laughed at the remark, and their laughter bounced off of the stone walls, and both ducked. They had forgotten how empty Erebor's halls truly were. After all it was just the company and Freya who were here. Granted, Freya took up a whole massive room by herself, but they could probably fit two Freya's in these halls at this rate.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Kili offered.

"Not doing whatever you're about to say next?" Fili replied with fake enthusiasm. Kili's smile dropped to a frown and he punched Fili in the arm hard. The latter grabbed his arm and hit his brother back. "You hit like a girl."

"Or you're much better?" Kili snapped back.

The two stared at each other for a spell, but was stopped when Balin and Dwalin passed by them. "Careful Lads, if you keep that up your faces will get stuck like that," Balin told them as he observed the brothers. Immediately Kili's gaze snapped to Balin's, who chuckled at the young dwarf. "I could've sworn I just saw your grandfather glaring at the other for a split second."

"That or Dís," Dwalin muttered. Fili's gaze then snapped to Dwalin, who had a small smirk on his lips. "We know what you were up to, boys."

"He did it," Fili blurted pointing at Kili.

"Thank you for throwing me under the wagon, Fili," Kili growled placing a hand over his eyes.

Fili chuckled. "You're welcome."

Balin turned away from the brothers, and he held back a laugh. Dwalin, on the other hand, remained stoic with his gaze stony. "Bugging Coruwen isn't the best plan you two have come up with." Dwalin stated.

"We figured that out, and saw that Uncle really is a mess," Fili replied. Balin regained his composure and glanced at Fili. "He has been acting weird lately… Or at least from what I've noticed. He becomes awfully stubborn, more than usual, and seems to disregard the people close to him."

"Your Great Grandfather turned sour like that, but it was over a series of months and years. Thorin's sickness will be the death of him if we can't turn this around," Balin said gravely. Fili and Dwalin nodded, but Fili noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Nori and Ori walking side by side down a hall. Then it hit him.

Kili wasn't present.

"Kili, please for the love of Durin, do not be trying to make them jump," Fili muttered as he tried searching for his brother.

"What happened?" Balin asked curiously as he came to stand beside Fili. Balin's eyes searched Fili's face, taking in his slightly unnerved expression. "Oh, where did he go?"

"Good question…" Fili replied. "Kili, get out here right now."

No answer.

"Oi, Squirrel, get out here right now, or I'll tell Freya."

On the back of his neck, Fili felt the hairs stand on end. A pair of arms encircled his neck and a heavy weight fell on him. Without a second thought Fili grabbed the hands of his brother and threw him onto the ground in a heavy thud. A scowl graced his features as he glared at his younger brother, who foolishly tried to sneak attack him.

"Kili, enough," Fili scolded. Kili's eyes stared up at him in mild shock, and he saw they were dark shade of gold out of fear. That did not stop him from reprimanding his brother for a stupid mistake. "I know you're wound up, but that does not mean you get to tackle me."

"But, Fili-," Kili whimpered.

"No, enough is enough," Fili growled. Kili stood and before he could blink the younger brother was gone. As Fili's anger died down, he realized who he just sounded like. He sounded like Thorin when he became livid. He leaned against the side of the wall. Balin pressed a hand to the boy's back, but it brought him no comfort. Dwalin was off to the side, watching him in mild interest. Fili rubbed his face with both hands. "Oh Durin, what have I done?"

"It was nothing, Laddie. You got upset. Everyone gets upset," Balin soothed.

Fili shook his head. "No, I sounded like Uncle for a second, didn't I?"

Balin removed his hand, shrinking away from him. Dwalin let out a scoff. "You didn't mean to, Fili."

"That's not the point!" Fili slumped against the wall, sliding all the way to the floor. "I'm an idiot for yelling at him. It was a game."

"Well, if you're gonna mope then go fix it." Dwalin told him.

Fili let out a breath before nodding to the warrior, whom he would've never guessed to get him back on his feet like that. He stood to follow after Kili, but casted a look over his shoulder at Dwalin and Balin. Balin motioned for him to move along with an incline of his head. A gesture that he gladly took.

After much searching, Fili found Kili in the Horde of Thror with Freya. The dragoness had him cradled in the valley of her forearms with her amber eyes watching him curiously. Fili wearily approached Freya to see that she was staring at him in curiosity.

Fili bowed his head to Freya before inching towards Kili. Freya returned her gaze to the door while Fili moved towards his brother. Kili was asleep in the dragoness' forearms, and was sleeping on his right side curled in a ball. With a good leap, Fili wiggled his way onto Freya's paw and then balanced his way across to kneel before his sleeping brother.

"Kili," Fili whispered. Sadness twerked his heartstrings painfully as he saw no movement in his brother. He gave him a gentle shake and muttered his name again. "Kili, come on."

"Let him sleep, Durin Heir," Freya said softly.

Fili glanced up at the dragon. It hurt him to leave his brother when he had yelled at him for a simple mistake. He traced Kili's hairline once, and spoke. "Kili, I'm sorry for barking at you. I didn't mean anything by it. I was talking to people, and I-I'm sorry. There are no amount of words that can say how bad I feel."

Fili felt a small tug one of his braids. "Apology accepted," Kili whispered.

Fili stared at him in amazement. Kili was looking up at him wide awake with a goofy grin on his face. "You little bugger."

"I love you too, Fili."

Fili grabbed the front of his brother's tunic which warranted a yelp from him, and brought his face close to his. "Stupid, little, nasty bugger. What the heck?"

"Freya's idea…" Kili pointed up at Freya, who rumbled happily in her throat. "She told me to do it."

Fili's eyes narrowed at Freya. "Dragon, that was not funny." He said flatly.

Freya let out a heartily laugh that rattled the walls of the horde. "Oh come now, little dwarves. You bicker and fight all you desire, but I thought your brother could get back this once."

Fili and Kili stared up at her in awe at how sly she was. "Good one Freya. It's going in the books." Kili stated as he clapped his brother on the back. "Future generations can pull that off now."

Fili sighed. "Great, that's what we need. More of our antics."

"Oh, come on. Pulling stupid antics is what makes life fun, Silly Fili." Kili laughed. "Besides, now we can go bug Coruwen again."

"I will not throw you under the wagon this time. I'm going to help," Fili told him as he ruffled his brother's hair. The darted away from Freya and returned to their Uncle and Elven Lady. Freya shook her head at their youth, and one day it was going to be the death of them. But, she was going to enjoy their company, because when you're as old as the mountain of Erebor… You need someone who will entertain you, no?

* * *

A/N:I felt like having some silliness, and giving you guys some. In the next few chapters there will be a sneak peak at _'Son of Durin'_, the AU story I will be writing after _'Dragon Queen'_ comes out. **But, I would really like a prompt for the next chapter.. Really Bad. So, pretty please send me one? Even if its a bit silly, I don't care... **

**Please Review. **


End file.
